Mine
by Avicenna Fabrica
Summary: Sam and Sookie are taken, Bill comes to claim what is his. Sam/Bill


Mine

Sam had never expected to be rescued, the vampires had grabbed him and Sookie, coldness rushed through him. Bill would come for Sookie, of that he had no doubt, but he was just the thorn in Bill's side. So Sam waited to die, waited for one of them to grab him and take that final piece of him.

The female vampire had latched onto his hair, dragging him before the cluster of vampires, his eyes squeezed shut. He suspected that this was the end. The woman jerked his head back further, baring his throat; he could feel her hot breath on his skin. Fangs grazed him, startling his eyes open.

"Stop." The strong male voice that broke through all this haze and pain. Sam stared up at Bill Compton, his pale face and brilliant eyes. Those eyes were locked onto him, taking in every inch of his broken body.

"He's mine." Sam's heart shuddered, those words echoed through his entire body. The female vampire jerked back, dropping Sam. His head connected solidly with the floor, lights and darkness exploded in front of his eyes. He was aware of the growing restlessness in the room, the vampires were inching back. Bill's presence washed over him, Sam felt strong arms wrap around his shoulder, drawing him up. Sam couldn't feel his arms; numbness had spread through him.

"It's all right, Sam, you are going to be all right." Icy coldness followed by burning heat that started at his mouth and traveled down his throat. Behind that sensation was the awareness that Bill was kissing him, shoving blood down his throat, along with his tongue. The burning heat was consuming his body, but an icy coldness was caressing his face. Darkness swept him aside, dragging Sam into a dreamless sleep.

Bill carried Sam, holding him tight to his chest, Sookie jogged along beside him. Fear quickened her steps; she was practically skipping, her blonde head turning back and forth. They covered the ground to his car in a few short moments. Bill laid Sam across the backseat; Sookie had all ready piled into the passenger seat. Bill drove them away, his eyes flickering back to the bloodied man in the back seat.

"Sookie, I'm going to leave you with Tara." She nodded and glanced back at Sam.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bill nodded slowly and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Sam came back to himself, except that he wasn't himself, there was no pain, no aches, his body felt rested, energized. His eyes opened to a world full of color and brilliance. Sam stared down at himself, someone had taken his bloody clothes, and he lay naked on a large bed. The bruises and broken bones were gone; it was like the last three days had just vanished. The window showed a midnight sky with brilliant stars, moonlight flooded the room. Sam sat up, wary of his new found health. There was a sudden rustle and Bill Compton stood at the foot of the bed. Sam jerked back, in his haste, his head connected with the headboard. The resounding crack was enough to rattle his brains; Sam winced rubbed at the sore spot. Bill's eyes never left him, they studied his every move. Bill moved like a panther, all long muscle and strength, he was suddenly leaning over Sam.

"Uh, Bill?"

"Just making sure you did no more damage to yourself." Sam tried to hide the shiver that ran down his spine, Bill's lips were pressed against his, his hands captures Sam's. Memories of that moment when Bill claimed him before the other vampires came cascading back. Bill was kissing him, gentle and insistent; he was not to be denied. Sam couldn't stop the kiss; there was no strength in him to deny Bill.

"Why?" The word broke into the space between them. Bill' body shuddered; Sam could feel it through the bed.

"I could not let them destroy you. You are mine." Those words broke any barriers that Sam had; he relaxed back into the bed, his hands pulling Bill into the bed. Sam was floating in a haze of narcotic bliss, he was aware of his actions, but could have done little to stop himself. Bill jerked back, breaking whatever compulsion that had taken Sam.

"What have I done?" Bill's question hung in the air for a moment. Sam sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"You commanded me; it's in my nature to obey." Bill nodded slowly, he was very aware of Sam's other nature, but had never imagined it would manifest itself in this form. Bill carefully leaned down and places a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Then sleep well, and rise rested, my favorite hound." Sam tried to snarl, but sleep washed over him.

Bill watched the fight leave Sam as he surrendered to sleep. This was unexpected; he had never realized what effect his claim would have on Sam. It had never affected Sookie in this manner, they had certainly bonded after that event, but she had formed ties with others and remained above his influence. It was not so for Sam, he seemed destined to heel beside Bill, for the moment at least.

Author's Note: Not sure if I should continue this, there aren't enough Sam/Bill stories


End file.
